Who Doctor- Season 1
by zimothy11
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the people in the parallel world (Pete's World) after the events of the Series 5 finale? Don't worry, this new fanfic should give you an idea. In this story, you'll be seeing the original episodes of Series 1, but with a parallel twist.
1. Prequel

*Prequel*

(Rose and the Doctor are on a bench)

Rose: What day is it?

Doctor: Saturday 26 June 2010, why did you ask?

Rose: I can't believe I've already had a whole year of ordinary human life.

Doctor: At least you've got me!

Rose: (laughs) I know that, but I meant exploring what's out there that's what really mattered the most.

Doctor: I've got an idea! We'll use my confession dial to get a TARDIS on Gallifrey, then we'll steal and bring it back here, so we can have our travels. (he smiles at Rose, who doesn't smile back) What's wrong?

Rose: (points whilst looking up as the Doctor follows her finger) Isn't that the TARDIS?

Doctor: Yeah, but that's impossible...it should be from the real universe since I'm going to witness this in my future.

Rose: How can you tell?

Doctor: One of my friends, River Song, is someone that I end up meeting in the wrong order, she had a diary of the things we've done and (points to the Pandorica) seeing the Pandorica was one of them.

Rose: Well, you can see it now!

Doctor: It doesn't count this way.

(The Pandorica hurtles onto the exploding TARDIS, causing the Big Bang, the Doctor, Rose and everyone around them to start reversing through time.)


	2. S1 E1: Rickey (1)

Welcome to the first episode of Who Doctor (technically second if you count the prequel as an episode)! Now, this episode is over 4,000 words long, so I've decided to split it up into 5 parts. Each part will last ⅙ of the overall length, except for the final part, which will be the length of two parts (⅓).

(Rickey is asleep, a very loud alarm comes from his phone, he wakes up and checks his phone, only to realize its nothing important, so he goes back to sleep, only to be woken by...)

Rose: Wake up sleepyhead! I've got some great news!

Rickey: (still a bit sleepy-eyed) What is it?

Rose: (she goes over the moon with excitement) I'm going to get a job at Henrik's!

Rickey: (this causes him to fully wake up) Are you kidding me? Nobody works there, you'll be all alone.

Rose: I know that, but sooner or later more people will hire themselves too and I won't be alone.

Rickey: Okay, I guess you're right. Just let me know if you get hired or not when you get back home.

Rose: I will don't you worry. (kisses Rickey on the cheek and exits the house to go to Henrik's, she walks in)

Wilson: Ah, what can I help you with?

Rose: I'd like to apply for a job.

Wilson: Just sign these papers and then come in here. (he walks into room reading Top secret Employees only)

Rose: Let's see... (she takes time to think but is soon jotting down her choices, she takes the papers with her into the room) I'm done with the papers, sir!

Wilson: (obtains the papers and sees Rose about to sit down on a swirly-chair) Please stand up straight.

Rose: Am I hired?

Wilson: You most certainly are!

Rose: Great, I can't wait to get back home and tell Rickey about this!

Wilson: I'm sure he'll notice you when he comes to shop here.

Rose: I suppose so, what's my job here?

Wilson: It's a little hard to explain. Oh here comes your work partner!

Rose: (a man comes up to her) Wait a minute, I've seen that guy in the shop, but I've never seen him move because he's not supposed to move! I'm sorry to say this but I resign. (she reaches out with her pen to do so, but the man grabs her tightly back by their arms) What's going on?

Wilson: You're going to work with me forever whether you like it or not! (to the man) Take her to that black concrete over there. (the man forces Rose onto the black concrete)

Rose: (she attempts to walk away, but she can't feel her feet) What's happening to me? (she begins to struggle as the process continues as she grabs her phone and starts texting frantically, she finishes her text and is about to press send but the process moves over her arms causing them to become and her phone falls into the concrete)

Wilson: I'll take that. (he fishes out her phone which has become a plastic phone that children tend to play with).  
Rose: Give that back!

Wilson: I'm sorry, what did you say?

Rose: I said- (she's about to repeat what she said, but since the process has gone over her mouth all that comes out is muffling)

Wilson: I thought so. (he laughs as the process finally comes to end, all of Rose's body is completely stiff) Now for the ultimate test. Rose, reveal your handgun. (Rose sends one of her arms out straight and part of it plops down revealing a handgun)

Rickey: (night-time) I wonder why Rose didn't come home.

Pete: I'm sure she's enjoying work there that she forgot to come home.

Rickey: Yeah, but I know she wouldn't do that, I'm going there to tell her to come home. (He takes a walk outside, he notices Auton Rose standing as still as a statue) There you are, it's time to come home! (he starts to notice that all the fingers on her hand are attached) What have they done to you? (he feels her hand before taking it back) You can't be Rose you can't be, you're just an ordinary mannequin! (Auton Rose starts moving towards him, as the other autons come along, Rickey gets scared and ends up backing into...)

Doctor: (holds Rickey's hand) Run! (they run away with Auton Rose and the other autons chasing them. They turn a corner and so do the autons, who can't seem to find either the Doctor or Rickey. Auton Rose looks around, she can't see anything so the other autons follow her away)


	3. S1 E1: Rickey (2)

Rickey: (voice) That was a close one. (Auton Rose and the other autons hear this, and so they follow it and end up standing before a rubbish disposal, there's a narrow window on the lid and the Doctor and Rickey's heads can be seen) Why aren't they coming after us?

Doctor: They're autons, controlled by the Nestene Consciousness. They're all made out of plastic.

Rickey: Rose can't be, she was just running away from them like we were!

Doctor: (opens the flap at just a peek, Auton Rose's arm comes in, the Doctor keeps on tugging at it until it completely comes off and the flap closes. He uses his sonic screwdriver until it stops working, he underarm throws it to Rickey) Feel it. Tell me what you think!

Rickey: Oh my god, it's plastic, but you took it off, you severely injured her!

Doctor: Yeah, I know, but the old Rose is gone.

Rickey: Don't you say that!

Doctor: I know you're upset, but they'll be killing innocent people every night. Night of the Living Shop Window Dummies, I like to call it. (he chuckles to himself)

(They look outside through the window and notice that Auton Rose and the other autons are moving away)

Rickey: I can't believe they gave up, I mean they just simply gave up!

Doctor: It's dawn, they're heading back to Henrik's.

Rickey: (hears a noise) Do you hear that?

Doctor: Yes, I'm not sure what it is though.

Rickey: You've never heard it in your entire life?

Doctor: I have heard it, but I can't see it!

Rickey: It's the bin lorry!

Doctor: Let's get out of here before it's too late! (he opens the flap, however, he only sees the rubbish shoot of the lorry, he and Rickey scream as they fall through it)

Rickey: We must get out of here, they'll be killing people by now!

Doctor: No they won't like I said earlier, they only attack at night.

Rickey: Oh right.

(Back at Henrik's, Wilson has just made a matching plastic arm for Auton Rose and puts it on her, who's standing still like a few other autons around in the windows like shop window mannequins)

Wilson: There, that should do the trick. (he sees a girl inspecting the window display, she then gives a strange look to Wilson) What's with that face?

Ariana: That mannequin looks a lot like Rose Tyler!

Wilson: Why thank you, I can make one of you if you like.

Ariana: I mean an exact plastic copy of her. By the way, I'd like to see you make one of me, so I'm just going to wait here and watch as you do it.

Pete: And so would I!

Clive: Me too!

(Soon loads of people crowd the window)

Wilson: I can now, but it takes time, why would you like this anyway?

Pete: It's pretty clear what you've been doing, Rose said she was applying for a job here yesterday morning, it's kind of weird that I haven't seen her working here, would you mind telling us where she is?

Clive: This won't take long compared to us how you made her.

Wilson: Actually, I can show you how they made, but only one person at a time can come to see it.

Ariana: I'll go!

Pete: (Ariana is about to follow Wilson until...) What's that in your pocket?

Wilson: (takes Auton Rose's plastic phone out of his pocket) It's just a plastic phone, I'm going to give it to my daughter tonight.

Pete: Wait a minute... (he snatches the phone) this looks like my daughter's phone! (he notices it has the text message on the front screen that Rose failed to send earlier since her hands let go of it when they became plastic like an auton, he reads the message aloud)I guess the only place you'll be seeing me is in the windows of Henrik's, the only time I'll move is when Wilson tells me to like I'm his pet robot. I believe this because another forced me onto some black concrete that's now causing me to slowly become one of them. So I strongly urge you all not to apply for a job at this shop or you'll end up like me! (he stops reading) How do you explain that? At least we now know what you're like and therefore until everyone including Rose is back to normal, I'm not going to apply for a job here ever!


	4. S1 E1: Rickey (3)

Arianna: Me too.

Clive: I've already got a job somewhere else!

Wilson: (Auton Rose marches out) That's it, kill them all, kill every last one of them! (she drops her hand revealing her handgun and aims it at Wilson) Not me, them, I am your master and therefore you must do as I say! (he gets shot and falls dead on the floor, Auton Rose holds back her gun and faces the others as more autons come out)

Pete: (everyone screams and runs for lives, whilst Pete is hiding behind a bin, he calls Rickey) Rickey, I've got some bad news!

Rickey: Rose has turned into a living dummy?

Pete: Yes, but there are two more things. She killed Wilson in which she said in her unsent text is going to control her, the other is that some black concrete caused her to become the dummy she is now!

Doctor: (snatches the phone from Rickey) That's because she's a being controlled by the Nestene Consciousness, as soon as I get out of here I'll try and put a stop to it.

Pete: (Rickey gets his phone back just as Pete is puzzled) Who are you and what have you done with Rickey?

Rickey: I'm fine, he's just a friend.

Pete: That's good but I'll need you both back here immediately, they're attacking everyone in the streets. (an auton comes up to him) Got to go! (he runs away ending the call)

Doctor: Right, we need to get back there immediately!

Rickey: I can't believe I haven't asked this yet, but who are you?

Doctor: The Doctor.

Rickey: Great, because if we're a little late, you'll be helping to cure the injured residents!

Doctor: Not that type of doctor. Besides, what I really want to investigate is that black concrete. The Nestene Consciousness must be underneath it somewhere if people become living plastic when they stand on it, it controls anything and everything plastic.

Rickey: (points) Such as those?

Doctor: (looks up to where he's pointing, there's more rubbish about to be thrown into the truck, he smiles with delight) Especially those! (the rubbish gets thrown in)

Driver: Hey, what's a blue police box doing in the distance?

Doctor: We need that box to get back to Henrik's!

Rickey: We need to think of a way to get out of here first though and fast!

Doctor: Quick let's get up this ladder.

Rickey: (helps pick up the ladder so it's in line with the chute, he then climbs up it with the Doctor) I wonder how this ladder ended up down here in the first place.

Doctor: (he and Rickey have made it on top of the truck, they see the TARDIS not long away) All we need to do now is climb down one of those lampposts, this is going to be fantastic. (they await the next one, walk on top of it and then slide down, they end up right next to the TARDIS) Well, what are you waiting for? This is the quickest route of getting back there! (he makes his way into the TARDIS)

Rickey: You must be joking, I mean the only place we'll get to with that thing is nowhere and it's not even- (he goes inside, he's shocked, goes back outside checking around the TARDIS before getting back in) It's bigger on the inside!

Doctor: Ok! (sets controls) Alright, let's go and save those innocent people. (the TARDIS dematerialises)

Pete: (back near Henrik's the autons have cornered everyone, just about all get their handguns out) Come on Rose, you can fight this! (however Auton Rose drops her handgun like the other autons, they shoot but as they fire the bullets, the TARDIS is materializing in the exact spot between the autons and the cowering humans. It fully lands just as the bullets hit them, causing them to deflect off the TARDIS and smash Henrik's windows)

Doctor: (opens the door) What did I miss?

Clive: (everyone cheers) You saved us!

Doctor: Not for long, me and Rickey here need to find the Nestene Consciousness.

Rickey: That's right, we believe it's somewhere within some-sort of black concrete.

Pete: But what about us? We'll be getting attacked by those mannequins. How can we remain safe?

Doctor: (the TARDIS makes a ding) Ah, the anti-plastic is ready! (he makes a quick trip in the TARDIS and comes back with it) Do you happen to have Rose's phone?


	5. S1 E1: Rickey (4)

Pete: Sure, (he hands the phone to the Doctor) but be careful!

Doctor: Now if I just sonic this, it will show me the exact area where she last texted. (he sonics it with his sonic screwdriver)

Pete: Just promise us that we'll be safe, for long enough as you meet that thing.

Rickey: Of course we'll be back on time, right Doctor? (he looks at the Doctor who doesn't reply) Doctor?

Doctor: I can't promise for sure, but we can at least try. (he shows Rickey Rose's phone) We've got business to take care of! (they run over to Henriks when they get there, he can tell that Rickey is confused, he shows him the sonic screwdriver) Sonic Screwdriver, works on anything but wood!

Rickey: Thanks, I hope we find that black concrete.

Doctor: (unlimited rings come from Rose's phone) It'll be a piece of cake! (they follow the noise as it gets louder, like a detective system, they soon are standing before a door that reads top secret employees only room) It should be through this door! (they enter)

Rickey: There's the black concrete!

Doctor: Good boy Rickey! (he and Rickey get caught around the arms by two autons, the Doctor tries to sonic the black concrete but can't get near it) I have to throw it!

Rickey: Best of luck. (the Doctor throws his sonic screwdriver, it eventually lands on the black concrete and slips through) OK, now we need to escape, Doctor?

Doctor: Just allow them to put us on the black concrete. Trust me, it'll work! (Rickey mumbles under his breath, the autons have placed them on it, they are now slipping through too, and soon land on their feet in a rectangular box type area)

Rickey: (notices Rose and other people, including Rose's phone has a stretch of good connecting them) I'm here to save you! (turns to the Doctor) Why isn't she waking up?

Doctor: The Nestene Consciousness is using her memories for her plastic copy.

Rickey: And where is this thing?

Doctor: We've been looking at it. (he guides Rickey up, there they see a red monster) Behold the Nestene Consciousness!

Rickey: Let's kill it then!

Doctor: Uh... (Rickey throws the anti-plastic but it slightly misses and gets stuck in the air vent) Oops?

Rickey: We're doomed!

Doctor: Not quite. (he turns to the Nestene Consciousness, while he talks the following words, it goes back to outside Henrik's with the Doctor's words being heard) Why are you really doing this? You must be lonely, I know the pain because I'm also the last of my kind. Besides, you don't force people to love you, that's not good at all. I mean true things like each other as they are, you weren't good with the understanding that these past few days and that's why I would like you to take this offer: If you stop this, I can help you out here, just trust me and make this come to an end now! (Auton Rose grabs the Doctor by his arms and gets her handgun out to shoot him) You don't have to do this! (Auton Rose is about to shoot but then hears an electronic sound, she lets go of the Doctor and finds Rickey with the sonic screwdriver, using it to unbolt the screws of the air vents)

Rickey: (laughs as Auton Rose climbs after him up the ladder) Come and catch me! (he gets inside and finds a hole in the ground, falling down just as Auton Rose has climbed up the ladder) Now all I need to do is find the anti-plastic. (turns around) Ah, there it is.

Rat 1: Look, a human!

Rat 2: Wow!

Rickey: (shocked) I'm starting to wonder on how you guys can talk, I'll ask the Doctor about it later, but for now, he's busy waiting for me and talking sense into the Nestene Consciousness about that neither shouldn't be alone as I'm getting the anti-plastic. Wait a minute... (thinks) Ah, that's it, mice can you help?

Rat 2: That depends, what help do you need?

Rickey: I would like to know if you'll like to become friends with the Nestene Consciousness.

Rat 1: Heck no, that thing and its army of plastic mannequins are on a killing spree!

Rickey: I know that, but I think if you at least do this, it'll leave us alone, though I suppose killing it may work too.

Rat 1: This has just become difficult, I don't want to become his friend, and neither do I want to be a killer.

Rat 2: Me too, but I still want him gone.

Rickey: You're right, I never realized how tough this is. (thinks) Aha, how good are you guys at acting?

Rat 2: Well, we act a lot like mice that people mistake us for them.


	6. S1 E1: Rickey (5)

Rickey: Wow, you got me fooled! (He laughs) Now, together the three of us will to this Nestene Consciousness and I want you to do your acting in front of him, are you up for this?

Rats: Sure!

Rickey: Great, I'll make sure the coast is clear! (He lifts his head out and sees Auton Rose, she fires a bullet at him from her handgun, he ducks just in time) OK, not safe but there's got to be some way to get past her. (He feels his pocket and notices something bumpy and pulls it out) Bingo! (He lifts his head out again, Auton Rose again is about to fire, however, Rickey pulls out the thing from his pocket and shows it to her, it's her arm in which the Doctor pulled off earlier) Looking for this? (he waves it causing Auton Rose to become needier of it with each swing, that eventually she climbs through the air vents and dies)

Rat 1: I think you're the first person to kill a mannequin, were you intending to do that?

Rickey: Yep, just like the Doctor taught me earlier, plastic isn't supposed to bend or else it'll snap!

Rat 2: So is the coast clear now?

Rickey: Of course, so we won't have trouble getting there. (He lifts the rats up and puts them in the air vent tube) Now, scurry along, I'll be right behind you. (the rats do as they're told as Rickey closely follows them behind, they soon get to the exit) Don't move. Doc- oh no he's too busy talking with it... (he turns and sees Rose waking up) Rose!

Rose: (notices Rickey and gets up, she also notices her destroyed auton self) Is that me?

Rickey: Yes, she's dead now, but that's not important. What's important is that I'd like you to catch these rats.

Rose: If you insist, I guess I'll do it! (Rickey throws rat 1)

Rat 1: Whee! (he lands successfully in Rose's hands, she puts him down on the ground) Come on! (similar process happens and soon both rats are on the ground)

Rose: Why did you want this anyway?

Rickey: (climbs down the ladder) So they can help to stop all this destruction.

Doctor: (notices Rickey) There you are, have you got the anti-plastic?

Rickey: Yes I do Doctor, but I don't think we should kill it. I mean, by doing that, you'll become just as bad as it has been these past few days!

Doctor: I suppose you're right, now you better have this planned.

Rats: Of course he does, and we'll be doing the work.

Rat 2: (he, along with rat 1, turn to face the Nestene Consciousness) We know why you're doing this.

Rat 1: We do too, you're lonely, nobody wanted to be friends with you at all, so because of this you forced the employees at Henrik's to be turned into your plastic army, but believe this, me and my friend here have liked you and still kind of do. (He winks at rat 2)

Rats: OK, they'll be white, plastic...(they think)

Rose: Why is nobody talking?

Rat 2: Quiet Rose! (back to Nestene Consciousness) Anyway, do you accept our friendship? You do? That's great.

Rats: Don't worry, we'll be showing you how much fun we can have together when we get home with you. (they begin to disappear along with the Nestene Consciousness) Goodbye, everyone!

Doctor and Rickey: Goodbye, pals! (they completely disappear)

Rose: (shocked) Did you say that guys? I mean the Nestene Consciousness just disappeared with no persuasion. (the Doctor and Rickey smirk and try to hide it from Rose as the three get back up to the surface)

Pete: (meanwhile back outside Henrik's he notices autons are falling apart) I always knew that Rickey will stop them, but they better not have killed- (He sees Rickey and the Doctor carrying Auton Rose with them causing him to be in shock) You monsters!

Rickey: Easy, Mr Tyler, you might want to turn around.

Pete: (turns around and sees Rose) Rose, you're alive! (they run to each other and hug in the middle)

Rickey: I always love a happy ending, imagine if every day was as challenging and dangerous as this!

Doctor: It can be.

Rickey: What do you mean?

Doctor: You were a great hero today, Rickey!

Rickey: Those rats lured the Nestene Consciousness away not me.

Doctor: I know that, but they all followed through with your plan, so this was all your doing and in that case, I'd like to give you the opportunity of travelling with me!

Rickey: I'd love to! (He turns to see Rose and Pete) But somebody's got to explain to Rose what happened down there, so don't think I'm not going because I'm still making up my mind.

Doctor: Don't worry, I'll be waiting down here!

Rickey: I'll be seeing you then! (He runs off to catch up with Rose and Pete)

Doctor: Bye. (He waves until neither can see each other)

Pete: (soon they are at Rose's house) Alright I'm gonna get some pizza, which toppings would you all like?

Rickey: Meat Feast, please!

Rose: Oh and can I have plastic?

Rickey: (seems confused) Rose?!

Rose: Sorry guys, this whole mannequins hasn't completely got out of my head. I'll take my order as Margarita!

Pete: No, Rose you can't have pizza remember? I'll get you the usual.

Rickey: (Pete leaves for the pizzas) The Doctor called me a hero!

Rose: Doctor who?

Rickey: He's just called the Doctor, and he was there with us when we got rid of the Nestene Consciousness!

Rose: Yeah, that was so easy. (She laughs) I mean a big threat like that just suddenly disappeared with nothing happening.

Rickey: But something did happen, those rats persuaded it to leave by their acting skills.

Rose: I guess that makes sense, but how did you know what the rats were saying?

Rickey: I'm not entirely sure, even when it comes to understanding what you're saying. I'm guessing it must be something to do with the Doctor.

Rose: Possibly. You should go and continue being a hero for far more adventures.

Rickey: You know, I think you're right, see you later Rose!

Rose: You too.

Rickey: (soon is in the streets looking for the TARDIS) Where could he be? (he notices the pizza shop and sees Clive) Clive, this is your new job?

Clive: Yes, I'm rather enjoying it here, to be honest, I mean it's better than what we've been experiencing the past few days!

Rickey: You said it. Say has Pete came here yet?

Clive: Sure, he just left about eight minutes ago!

Rickey: Thanks bye! (he exits the pizza shop and turns back to Rose's house) Oh no, I hope I'm not too late! (he spies through the window)

Rose: (trying to pick up a slice of the margarita) I'm enjoying this.

Pete: (takes pizza away from her) What did I tell you? Your food is in the bathroom. (He carries Rose into the bathroom and locks the door)

Rose: No... (she begins whining and knocking on the door) Let me out! (she then gives up and starts eating her food in a bowl of the floor)

Pete: Now that is taken care of, I can now get back to eating my pizza. (before taking a slice he notices Rickey and goes to the window to open it) You can come in you know!

Rickey: That's OK, I only came here to ask about my meat feast, where is it?

Pete: Well you see, this guy came up to me, he persuaded me to give it to him and so that's what I did.

Rickey: You what?! (he runs back into the streets) Oh this is ridiculous, I'm sure not to find this man, I better give up.

Doctor: (The TARDIS materializes in front of him) So, decided to come travelling yet?

Rickey: Almost I'm just trying to find this man.

Doctor: Why are you looking for him?

Rickey: Because I'm hungry!

Doctor: Then come and share this meat feast pizza with me! (He holds out a pizza box)

Rickey: Pizza! (the episode ends as he runs into the TARDIS)

The end!

Let me know if you feel that splitting up the episode into individual chapters was a good idea, whatever the answer is will help me decide on how I'll structure every other episode.


End file.
